The present invention relates to a view expanding apparatus and more particularly to a blind spot eliminator mirror.
Rear view mirrors have been mounted on vehicle windshields to provide the motorist with a field of view to the rear of the vehicle. This, of course, helps the motorist to operate the vehicle in a safe manner. These mirrors reflect a field of view through the rear window of the vehicle and therefore leave a blind spot in the field of view between the rear window and the right side rear window.
Outside mirrors have been mounted on vehicles between the windshield and the front right side to provide the driver with vision in this blind spot. Such devices, however, can be easily stolen by persons outside the vehicle and otherwise tampered with. Furthermore, they are not readily adjustable from the driver's seat and since they are outside the vehicle tend to become dirty. In addition, the adjustment of the outside mirror can be altered by bumping it.
Various prior art devices have sought to expand the field of view of the driver and eliminate the blind spot using lenses, such as the devices, using Fresnel lenses, shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,809,461 and 3,809,462 both to Baumgardner et al. The lenses produce an expanded viewing area, as will be described more fully hereinafter.
In these devices, the lens is mounted on the roof or outside side of the vehicle or in the rear of the vehicle and is used in conjunction with a rear view mirror. The rear view mirror conventionally mounted in the upper center portion of the windshield is often used, in which case the presence of passengers in the vehicle may block the line of sight between the lens and the rear view mirror.
Several of these devices require structural modifications of the body of the vehicle for mounting the lens on the roof of the vehicle. Several of these roof mounted devices include a periscope construction which tends to be complex.